This invention is specific to a Floatwall material liner or a similar construction where an outer shell and inner segmented panels are arranged to define a combustion chamber. Such a construction is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,941 entitled "Combustor Liner Construction for a Gas Turbine Engine", granted to T. L. DuBell on Dec. 1, 1981 and assigned to the same assignee as the present patent application.
The Floatwall combustor as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,941, supra, includes a grommet type of refilmer and as noted, it is located at the juncture between segmented panels and extends through the outer shell. Because of fabrication techniques and the hostile environment to which the grommet is subjected and particularly because of the "floating wall" capabilities, it was desirable to fabricate the dilution/combustion air hole assemblies in this location. Typically, this location was at the bend of the liner which contributed to the complexity in making the combustion/dilution assembly. Moreover, the segmented panel is designed to float circumferentially and axially thus changing the opening into the lip and affecting the "cooling film".